The Hopes
by raikyuminelf15
Summary: your happiness is my hope that must be realized. .cast:zhoumi,kyuhyun,henry. .YAOI. .RnR pliiiss! gomawo XD


The Hopes

By raikyuminelf15

**Cast** : ZhouMi, Cho Kyuhyun, Henry, and Other

**Rated** : T

**Genre**** :** Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, Romance

**Summary **: Kebahagiaanmu adalah harapan terbesarku yang harus terwujud.

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, bukan milik saya *ya iyalah. Tapi Fict ini 100% milik saya.

**Warning : **Yaoi, Banyak Typo, Gaje, bikin puyeng, bikin laper (?), Don't Like Don't Read.

Let's enjoy with my fict ^^

By raikyuminelf15

^ Your happiness is my hope that must be realized ^

oOoOoOoOoOo

Zhoumi POV

Apakah cintaku membuatmu begitu menderita, Kyu ?

Alasanku bertahan hingga kini hanyalah dirimu.

Jika aku harus pergi meski aku tak yakin bisa hidup tanpamu untuk kebahagiaanmu maka aku akan pergi.

Bolehkan aku untuk tetap berharap?

Bolehkah aku, seorang Zhoumi untuk tetap menyimpan rasa itu dalam hatiku agar aku bisa tetap hidup tanpa harus memilikimu, Cho Kyuhyun ?

Kau, seorang Cho Kyuhyun memiliki intensitas terbesar dalam hidupku, meski aku tahu tidak sebesar itu intensitas seorang Zhoumi dalam hidupmu.

' _kau adalah hyungku… '_

' _aku pun juga mencintaimu… tapi cintaku hanya sebatas dongsaeng terhadap hyungnya dan selamanya hanya akan seperti itu. ' _

' _maafkan aku, hyung …. '_

Saat itu, kata-katamu merupakan pernyataan tegas atas perasaanku. Kau tetap dekat denganku dan seolah-olah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi.

' _hyung, ayo kita ke game center lagi … sudah lama aku tidak ke sana denganmu. Aku rindu saat-saat aku membuatmu kalah.. hahahahha '_

Mengingat kelakuan dan sikapmu terhadapku, kau memang lebih pantas menjadi dongsaengku ketimbang menjadi kekasihku.

Berbicara tentang harapan. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu aku tak pernah memiliki yang namanya sebuah harapan.

Setelah pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, harapan-harapan itu muncul satu persatu dengan sendirinya tanpa harus aku meminta.

Harapan untuk bertemu lagi denganmu

Harapan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan denganmu

Harapan untuk terus melihatmu tersenyum

Harapan untuk memiliki cintamu

Harapan untuk bisa bersamamu

Harapan untuk membuatmu bahagia

Harapan untuk yang terbaik untukmu

Sangat sederhana bukan?

Hanya dengan menjabarkan harapan-harapan itu, aku merasa mempunyai misi yang harus aku tuntaskan.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Saat ada satu harapanku yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan yaitu harapan untuk memiliki cintamu, aku tidak pernah menyesal dan menyerah begitu saja.

Sebaliknya, aku akan berikan harapan itu untuk orang lain yang juga mencintaimu sebesar cintaku untukmu.

' _hyung, aku berhasil. Aku berhasil… ' ucapmu bahagia_

' _berhasil apa, kyu ? '_

' _Minnie hyung__… ternyata dia juga mencintaiku dan aku berhasil menjadikannya namjachinguku. Huwaaaa.. aku senang sekali, rasanya seperti ingin mati (?) saja karena saking senangnya. '_

' _chukka__e, kyu … aku turut berbahagia untukmu. ' hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan._

' _gomawo, hyung… '_

Apa sebegitu besar kau mencintainya ? jika iya aku turut berbahagia.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Apakah aku terlalu menyedihkan? Menurutku tidak, karena sebagian besar harapanku tercapai.

Aku harus tetap merasa bahagia dengan apa yang telah aku dapat walau itu hanya sedikit dari sekian banyaknya harapanku.

Tak bisa kupungkiri hatiku pun pernah merasa sakit saat melihatmu bersamanya, tapi apa dayaku. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan… yaitu untuk membiarkanmu bahagia meski aku tidak memiliki andil dalam kebahagiaanmu itu. Setidaknya akulah yang telah memberimu kesempatan untukmu bahagia.

Apakah aku seorang yang egois?

Jujur aku merasa diriku sangatlah egois.

Mengapa?

Karena aku masih tetap mempertahankamu di hatiku meski aku telah memberimu kesempatan untuk memilih kebahagiaanmu sendiri dan tidak memberi kesempatan orang lain untuk menghapusmu dari hatiku dan menggantikan posisi tertinggimu di hatiku.

' _Gege, lupakan saja Kui Xian gege. Sudah cukup aku melihatmu selalu sakit __dan bersedih saat kau melihat Kui Xian gege bersama Chengmin gege. '_

' _ayolah gege … bukalah hatimu untuk orang lain yang ingin membahagiakanmu. ' kali ini sang Mochi berbicara._

' _entahlah Henly, aku masih belum bisa melupakan Kui Xian. '_

' _apa kau perlu bantuanku ? '_

' _maksudmu ? '_

' _biarkan aku membantumu melupakan dan menghapus Kui Xian gege dari hatimu. ' ucapnya_

_Aku bingung harus menjawab apa saat itu._

' _tak apa jika gege belum bisa, tapi setidaknya cobalah, hem? Mau kan? '_

' _xie xie, Henly '_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terkadang aku juga merasa diriku sangat bodoh. Berulangkali aku aku menangisi kebodohanku, mempertahankan harapan yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin aku dapatkan.

Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana lagi saat kebodohanku itu muncul dan mulai menggoyahkan keputusan yang aku ambil. Ironi bukan?

Sebagai seorang manusia, pantaskah aku untuk tetap terus berharap? Mengapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Karena mengingat kebodohanku yang terkadang muncul saat melihatmu tersenyum padaku, perhatian padaku, dan selalu ada saat aku butuh orang lain di sisiku, menemaniku, dan menjagaku.

Setidaknya bahagialah untukku dan buatlah agar aku tidak menyesal dengan keputusanku untuk melepasmu.

' _Kyu, apa kau bahagia ? ' tanyaku_

' _tentu saja hyung aku bahagia… aku memilikimu sebagai hyungku, aku memiliki Sungmin hyung sebagai kekasihku, dan aku memiliki Teukie eomma, Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung appa ddangko's brother, Donghae hyung si Fishy, Eunhyuk hyung si Anchovy, Shindong hyung, Siwon Hyung si horse, Kangin appa, Wookie hyung, Kibum hyung si killer smile, dan Henry si Mochi sebagai keluarga keduaku selama aku berada di Seoul untuk kuliah, aku lupa bagaimana awal kita semua bertemu, tau-tau kita semua sudah akrab begitu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bahagia ? aku memiliki semuanya. Saat ini aku tidak membutuhkan apa apa lagi, hanya dengan kalian yang selalu ada di sisiku itu merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku merasa beruntung telah mengenal kalian semua. Mulai sekarang sepertinya aku harus rajin ke gereja bersama Siwon hyung untuk berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan kita semua. Hehe..'_

' _ya! Hyung, mengapa kau tiba tiba mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu? Apa ada yang mengganjal hatimu ? katakanlah. '_

' _ani.. tak apa, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, apa kau sudah bahagia. Dan ternyata kau sudah bahagia, berarti tugasku berhasil. '_

' _tugas ? tugas apa hyung ? ' tanyanya._

' _aku memiliki banyak harapan, salah satunya yaitu harapan untuk membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia. Bagiku harapan adalah tugas yang harus aku tuntaskan. '_

' _huwaa… kau berhati mulia sekali hyung, memiliki harapan yang baik untukku dan berusaha mewujudkannya untukku. Aku memang tak pantas untukmu hyung, karena aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dirimu yang secara tidak langsung adalah orang yang aku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri. Aku memang orang yang bodoh dan tidak peka. _

_Hyung…aku memiliki sebuah harapan, maukah hyung mewujudkan satu lagi harapanku itu? Ku mohoonn.. ' pintanya._

' _ani, Kyu, kau tidak bodoh tapi kau memang tidak peka. Hahaha _

_Baiklah apa harapanmu itu? Selama aku bisa, aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu..'_

' _Jincha? Kau tidak bohong, hyung? '_

' _tentu saja, selama aku bisa pasti akan ku lakukan untukmu, dongsaeng… '_

Berikan aku cara agar aku bisa melupakanmu, menghilangkan intensitas dirimu dalam hidupku. Sekali lagi agar kau bahagia meskipun aku tidak ambil bagian dalam kebahagiaanmu.

' _baiklah, harapanku adalah … _

_Buatlah dirimu bahagia, hyung. Sudah cukup kau selalu memperhatikanku dan terus membuatku bahagia. Sekarang giliranmu untuk bahagia. Bukalah hatimu untuk orang lain._

_Aku rasa si Mochi __pipi tembem itu cukup baik untukmu, dan aku lihat dia sangat mencintaimu dengan tulus. Berusahalah untuk membuka hatimu dan menerimanya. Aku akan selalu membantumu. Pasti kau bisa! Hwaiting Mimi hyung! \(^0^)/ ' celotehnya panjang lebar seperti tubuh Shindong hyung *diinjek-injek Shindong oppa*_

Itulah kata-katamu yang selalu ku ingat.

Teruslah berbahagia , Kyu ... buatlah aku bangga dengan diriku yang memilih dirimu untuk bahagia bukan denganku. Setidaknya aku masih bisa membuat orang lain merasa bahagia denganmu, dan Sungmin hyung adalah orang yang pantas untukmu

Terima kasih atas apa yang selama ini telah kau berikan kepadaku. Kebahagiaan, kehangatan, kenyamanan, ketenangan dan… _Harapan._

Zhoumi POV End

oOoOoOoOoOo

The End

Huuwaaa… fict apaan nih, gajelas buanget ceritanya…

Setelah hiatus dua bulan, akhirnya rai kembali hadir membawa (?) fict baru.. *prokprokprok*

Padahal fict yang judulnya 'Mianhae' belum kelar.. abis buntu mau ngelanjutin gimana lagi..hehe

Yah semoga hasil kerja rai yang hampir empat jam duduk di depan komputer ga sia sia. Semoga banyak readers yang suka.. amiiinnn

Readers yang baik… jangan lupa review ya.. kritik dan saran diterima..hahaha

Gomawoooo…. * bow 90 derajat *


End file.
